criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The North American Adventure
|succeededby = }} The North American Adventure is a solo season of Criminal Case by CoolCCMystery, which takes place in the continent of North America. Located across the continent of North America, it ranges from the southern country of Mexico and the warm waters of the Caribbean to the frosty tundras of Northern Canada. A total of seventy-five cases are situated across the continent, which is composed of ten regions. The North American Elite Force is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the continent of North America. Locations and Regions North America features a total of seventy-five cases and ten unique regions each with their own scenery and composition. The Far South The Far South is the first region investigated in North America. It features the country of Mexico and the Southwest United States with dry barren deserts and canyons, vibrant valleys and ancient Aztec temples. The player's tenure in the elite force begins with an escaped criminal who's been targeting several people for some big motive. It's up to the force to track down the criminal's reason and motive behind the murders and kidnappings and to confront him, once and for all. Cases #1-#7 are located here. South U.S. Coast The South U.S. Coast is the second region investigated in North America. It features the southeast corner of the United States with swampy swamplands, golden beaches and beautiful islands surrounded by warm waters. Here, the team deal with the aftermath of a horrible hurricane that had ravaged the region, before it's discovered that it's man-made. Meanwhile they are forced to watch over a reality TV show called The America's Eligible, due to the reveal of a serial killer lurking behind the scenes to slaughter the contestants of the show, one by one. Cases #8-#15 are located here. The Great Lakes The Great Lakes is the third region investigated in North America. It features the central-east region of the United States that surrounds the American Great Lakes with metropolises, mountain ranges and rolling flatlands. Cases #16-#22 are located here. Central West U.S. The Central West U.S. is the fourth region investigated in North America. It features the central-west region of the United States that includes the American Tornado Alley, national parks and grassy terrains. Cases #23-#30 are located here. Pacific U.S. Coast The Pacific U.S. Coast is the fifth region investigated in North America. It features the west coast of the United States that borders the large Pacific ocean. This region is also decorated with various landmarks, cities and monuments that makes this area worth the tour across the Pacific coast. Cases #31-#37 are located here. Western Canada Western Canada is the sixth region investigated in North America. It features the western provinces of Canada that ranges from ocean bordered British Columbia to flat Saskatchewan. This region ranges from coastal islands and cities filled with culture to the Rockies mountains that streams from the north down into the United States to rolling prairies with rodeos, ranches and more. Cases #38-#45 are located here. The Arctic Region The Arctic Region is the seventh region investigated in North America. It features the northern territories of Canada as well the state of Alaska and the large island of Greenland. The region ranges from frozen tundra to icy glaciers to an archipelago of islands that dominate the Arctic Ocean north of the Canadian mainland. Cases #46-#52 are located here. Central Canada Central Canada is the eighth region investigated in North America. It features the central provinces of Canada. The two central provinces featured are Manitoba, filled with lakes, prairies and the heart of Canada as well Ontario, the province bordering the Canadian Great Lakes and home to the largest populated city and the country's capital. Cases #53-#60 are located here. Eastern Canada Eastern Canada is the ninth region investigated in North America. It features the eastern provinces of Canada that borders the Atlantic ocean. This region features the French-originated province of Quebec and the four smaller Maritime provinces. This region is graced by the Canadian Shield and the Lawrence River, as well remains of European settlers and their original cities' buildings. Cases #61-#67 are located here. Northeast U.S. Coast The Northeast U.S. Coast is the tenth and final region investigated in North America. It features the northeast coast of the United States, speckled with mountains, forests and metropolitan cities. It also features the famous New York City, several European settlements and the nation's capital, Washington D.C. Cases #68-#75 are located here. Navigation